


Make Like Jimmy Buffet

by WinJennster



Series: Painted Angels 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, M/M, So Married, and then I added smut, domestiel, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baltimore is cold. It's no place to be on your anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snippy snippet because a certain couple is celebrating their second anniversary today.

January 19, 2016

 

“Wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up!”

“Mmff, go ‘way!”

“No. Wake up. I made breakfast. Get up lazybones.”

Dean rolled over and glared at Cas. “It’s too early.” He shivered. “And too cold!”

“It is cold,” Cas agreed. He showed Dean the forecast on his phone.

“Ugh.” Dean pulled the pillow over his head. “And you want me to get up?”

“I brought breakfast in here,” Cas said smugly. “We can stay in bed and eat. There’s coffee.”

Sliding the pillow off of one eye, Dean looked at Cas. “Better not be lying.”

Cas brandished a mug. “Would I do that do you?”

“Ooh, gimme,” Dean said, squirming until he was sitting up slightly. Cas handed him the mug, collecting a short kiss as payment. “Happy Anniversary,” Dean smiled.

“And here I thought you forgot.”

“I’d never forget.”

“Well, I made brioche french toast, bacon, and eggs for our breakfast. There’s fresh fruit and juice, too. But you might have to sit up a little more.”

“Aww, but I’m so cold and it’s so warm under the blankets.”

Cas carefully set a folding bed tray over Dean’s legs. “If you get syrup on the bed, you’re cleaning it up.”

“Ok.” Dean bit into a strip of bacon and moaned happily. “You got the applewood black pepper stuff. God I love you.”

“Only the best for you, dear,” Cas chuckled.

They munched in silence for a while. Dean did sit up, and they sat with their shoulders pressed together.

“This was delicious. Thanks, babe.”

“A good way to start the day, yes?”

“Yup.”

“Want to take a shower with me?”

“Too cold to get out of bed.”

“Oh for pete’s sake, Dean. It’s only going to get colder. They’re calling for a blizzard Friday.”

“What?!”

“Don’t you ever look at the news.”

Dean scowled, thinking hard for a moment. “Pack a bag. Summer clothes.”

“Why would I do that?”

“We’re gonna load up my baby and get out of dodge.” Dean hopped out of bed, cursing as his feet hit the icy cold floor. “Shower and pack. C’mon.”

“And where are going on this last minute trip?”

Grabbing Cas, Dean pulled him close. “It’s our two year anniversary and it’s cold and going to get colder. Gonna make like Jimmy Buffet, baby. Margaritaville.”

“You’re seriously proposing that we drop everything and go to Key West?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment and Dean was sure he’d lost the battle. “You know it’s going to take us about two days to drive there?”

“No worries,” Dean told him, digging in the closet for something. He pulled out a pair of mouse ears and grinned. “We can stop in Orlando!”

“You’re insane. You’re lucky we’re not hurting for money or have day jobs or anything.”

“We’ll bring our day jobs. I’ll bring art shit and draw you sitting on the beach making like Hemingway.” He walked back across the floor towards Cas. “You know you want to,” he grinned, hooking his arms around his husband’s waist.

“Oh god,” Cas groaned. “I do. I really, really do.”

“Then let’s go. Right now.”

“Yes. Now. Shower, pack, let’s go.”

By noon, they were on the road, Baltimore in the rear view mirror and nothing but sun and fun on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't beta this very well. I'll come back and get it tomorrow.

Cas stretched in the cool sheets, smiling at the little noise of discontent that came from the bundle of warmth curled up next to him. In his stretching, he’d accidentally undercovered a sleeping Dean, and apparently, his husband was none too pleased about it. He pulled the sheets back over Dean, snuggling in beside him. Dean had his face partially buried in the pillow, and the part Cas could see was open mouthed, snoring slightly in the dim light of early morning.

They’d spent two days in Orlando, exploring Disney World, but Dean had decided there were too many people and he wanted to go somewhere more secluded. Heading south, they’d found a cute little place to rent right on the beach, but it had rained every single day of the week they’d been in Key West. Sure, it was better than back home in Baltimore, where Benny reported the snow had reached over two feet, but still. Who went to Key West to spend most of it indoors hiding from rain? Although, they’d made the most of their time in the little tin-roofed one room shack they’d rented. Something Cas was reminded of as a naked leg slid up his own.

Dean snuggled in closer, unconsciously wrapping his limbs around Cas. Smiling, he fumbled for the bottle of lube they’d left under the pillow. If there was one way to wake Dean up without facing a serious case of the grumps, this was it. He pulled Dean’s leg up higher, resting it around his own waist. Cas coated two fingers with a generous portion of lube, letting it warm on his fingers a bit before sliding his hand down to find Dean’s hole. Not surprisingly, the first finger slipped in with zero resistance. They’d just had sex not four hours before, so Dean was still beautifully loose and open.

Dean made a breathy little sound as Cas pushed a second finger in, but didn’t wake. If he was still in REM, Cas could only imagine what he was dreaming about now. He shifted his hand to turn his fingers in different directions, brushing the pad of his index finger over Dean’s prostate. He dragged his thumb over his balls, leaning his head forward to suck a nipple into his mouth. The trick was to be as gentle as possible, to get Dean good and worked up before he even woke.

A third finger caused Dean’s hips to jerk, and he moaned, but didn’t wake up. Cas switched nipples, dragging his teeth gently across the hardened nub.

“Hmm,” he whispered, “you’re so loose and relaxed,” he added a fourth finger, “maybe today’s the day I get my whole hand in there. What do you think, sweetheart?” he asked, kissing Dean’s neck. Dean’s hips had a mind of their own, thrusting into Cas’s as he struggled to wake up. “Good morning, baby,” Cas whispered, kissing Dean and swallowing the sounds his husband made. He felt Dean’s hand inch down towards his cock and pushed it away. “No touching.”

Blinking wide green eyes, Dean woke, clearly startled, but got on board with the program quickly. “Mmm, fuck, Cas -”

“That’s the idea.” Pulling all four fingers out, he slid his entire hand inside of Dean, causing the other man to buck half off the bed.

“Oh god - is that - did you -”

“My whole hand, baby,” Cas told him, licking and sucking at various points along Dean’s neck. “How does that feel?”

“Gonna come, Cas, gonna come - shit, shit -” Dean sucked in a shuddering breath and his body seized, warmth splashing between them a second later. His hips worked frantically onto Cas’s hand as Cas thrust his fist in and out through the spasms. He could feel Dean’s hole trying to clench down on his wrist.

“Oh god,” Dean whined. “Stop, please, too much -”

“Alright,” Cas murmured. He caught Dean’s lips and kissed him to distract him and he gently pulled his hand out. Dean shivered in the cool air of the shack.

“Wow. Just - wow,” he breathed. “Hell of way to wake a guy. Fuck,” he rubbed a hand over his face.

“I’m not done with you,” Cas grinned, before diving beneath the sheets. He licked a slow trail down Dean’s chest, cleaning tattooed skin of every drop of come before sliding back up to kiss Dean, using his tongue to share the man’s own come with him.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck and twisted his tongue deep into his mouth. “Fuck, baby,” he whispered, when Cas finally broke the kiss.

“Like I said,” Cas grinned deviously, manhandling Dean into position. He slid inside of him, pushing himself balls deep. “That’s the general idea.”

“Fuck,” Dean whined, even as his hips moved to meet every thrust.

Cas slipped a hand between them, finding Dean’s dick. He was already semi-hard again, and a few rough strokes had him all the way there. “Look at you. Already ready to go again. Not bad for an old man,” Cas winked.

“Who you calling old?” Dean growled. He shoved Cas up, pushing him sideways onto his back. “I’ll show you who’s old,” Dean grinned, lowering himself onto Cas.

“Ah, fuck,” Cas breathed. “Fuck, baby, ride me. Ride me hard.”

Dean reached out and wrapped his fingers around the bars of the wrought iron bed frame, bouncing up and down on Cas’s cock. His eyes rolled back in his head as Cas wrapped a hand around him, squeezing tight as Dean fucked his fist.

“That’s it. Take it, c’mon. Ride me.”

Dean was panting like he was running a marathon, and cool as their room was, sweat poured down his flushed chest in buckets. “Oh fuck. Fuck. Gonna - I’m gonna -” He threw his head back, took a deep breath, and came all over Cas’s chest. Cas grabbed onto his hips and fucked Dean hard through his orgasm, before flipping him onto his back again and fucking him harder.

Chasing his own orgasm, he groaned when Dean dug his fingernails into his shoulders. Cas roughly pulled Dean’s legs up, folding him in half, and fucking him so hard, he pushed him down the bed and into the footboard.

His vision went white as he came, buried deep inside of Dean’s body.

In the aftermath, he found himself sprawled across Dean’s chest, the stickiness of Dean’s come gluing their skin together. Dean brushed a few strands of hair off his forehead, leaving sweet kisses on his cheeks and nose.

Rain pounded the tin roof, thunder rolling off in the distance.

“You know it’s like six in the morning, right?” Dean asked softly.

“I wanted you,” Cas explained.

Dean chuckled. _“And rain falls, angry on the tin roof, as we lie awake in my bed,”_ he sang softly in Cas’s ear. “ _You're my survival, you're my living proof, my love is alive and not dead. Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, i_ _nstead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.”_

“I love when you sing to me,” Cas whispered.

Smiling, Dean took his hand and pulled him from the bed, leading him to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and gently pushed Cas into it. They washed quickly, both tired and wanting to crawl back into their warm bed.

Dean rinsed the soap from Cas’s hair, leaning into to pepper his mouth and neck with kisses. Clean, they wrapped around each other and swayed in the hot water.

_“I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. And I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life.”_

“Let’s go back to bed,” Cas murmured, reaching to shut off the water.

They got mostly dry and tumbled back into bed, curling around each other and burrowing under the blankets.

“Love you,” Dean whispered, eyes already closed.

“Love you, too. Happy Anniversary.”

They fell asleep, warm and comfortable, to the lullaby of rain tapping on the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_I'll Be_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWqLtXXzldk) by Edwin McCain


End file.
